naruto_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki Yashagoro
Natsuki Yashagoro Natsuki is the daughter of the Legendary Sanninhttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sannin, Orochimaruhttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru, and Ichika Yashagoro. She was born in Konohagakurehttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure, and later witnessed the birth of her little brother, Riku Yashagoro. Natsuki and Riku grew up together, and they were inseparable. That tie was broken after the Nine-Tails, Kuramahttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kurama, attacked the Hidden Leaf,, and killed Riku and Ichika. Since she had access to two Kekkei Genkai from the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans because of her mother, the death of Ichika and Riku awakened her Sharingan. She didn't awaken her Byakugan until later. Along with the ties to her little brother, Natsuki was broken herself. She was raised by Orochimaru alone, and it changed her. A lot... Background Born in Konohagakure, Natsuki had a normal life. She had her little brother, Riku, her beautiful mother, Ichika, and her father, Orochimaru. Saying her life is normal is a lie, but that was before everything happened. Natsuki was a regular child. She made mistakes, fell down and got picked up by her family, created some interesting things, and even developed strange addictions as she grew up. Her mother was the daughter of a Hyuga and an Uchiha, so she had access to both the Sharingan, and Byakugan in both eyes. Those Kekkei Genkai were passed down to Natsuki and Riku. Ichika's personalities were also inherited by Natsuki and Riku, which made their childhoods a little more interesting. Natsuki was very close to her little brother, and they were almost inseparable. They did everything together, and it even got to the point where their brother-sister relationship turned into something else. Orochimaru happened to catch them in their bedroom getting all touchy-feely with one another. He found it very strange, but he never bothered to question it. As Natsuki got older, she started developing... personalities. Natsuki used to be a quiet and basic girl, at least until she got a random headache. That headache turned out to be a developing persona. That persona was named Hokori, and she was Natsuki's Intelligent Persona. While she and Riku got more into each other, Natsuki also developed her Seductive Persona, Kyoaku. That wasn't the last one. They kept coming. One day, the Nine-Tailed Fox appeared and attacked Konoha. That event left Natsuki broken. It was that day when she lost her beloved mother and brother. The death of Ichika and Riku cause Natsuki's Sharingan to awaken. Natsuki also developed a new persona. Insanity. Her name was Samayo. Ever since she developed those personalities, Natsuki had become smarter, manipulative, and she tended to lose her sanity a lot faster than normal. She sure was smart, since she got the highest grades in the Academy alongside Itachi Uchihahttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Itachi_Uchiha. Natsuki didn't make it through the Academy unscathed. She was often the target of bullying, and she got picked on a lot. One day, she completely lashed out and almost killed another student. That was when her Sadist Persona, Yami, developed. Natsuki graduated from the Academy at age 7 as valedictorian with Itachi, and they were assigned to the same Genin squad. The two became close, and slowly learned more about each other each day. Itachi and Natsuki soon became really good friends. While on a mission to escort the Fire Daimyohttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Daimy%C5%8D_(Part_I-II), Natsuki met Kakashi Hatakehttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake. Personality Abilities | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Naruto Category:Narutoshippuden Category:Orochimarudaughter Category:Orochimaru Category:Anime Category:Oc Category:Animeoc Category:Narutooc Category:Natsuki Category:Natsukiyashagoro Category:Yashagoro Category:Daughter Category:Chunin Category:Jonin Category:Genin Category:Butter Category:Orange Category:Green Category:Purple Category:Snake Category:Daughterofasnake